Human POV
by TwiTwitters
Summary: Chapter include all or some human bios, stories of roleplayed or after the book....
1. Ben POV

Michael Cheney met Gimhae Kim Youra while he serving for the United States Army overseas in South Korea. Her family band was performing at the many USO shows held on base and they hit it off quite well, and fell in love. They soon married on one of Michael's R&R trips to Tokyo.

I never understood how two people could be so much in love, until I started dating Angela Weber. As I grew to know Angela more over the next few years while we dated, I realized what my parents felt for one another, and I realized that I never wanted to lose the feeling that I got when I was around her.

My Name is Ben Cheney; I am half-Korean American. I've never been one that was proud of my heritage growing up, always feeling that my mother's Asian roots are what gave me my short stature standing at only 5'7", my mother is only 4'11". As I got older, I became proud of my ancestry, not everyone is able say that on one side of their family, they are first generation born in the United States. I have also accepted my short stature, even though my girlfriend is five inches taller than I am. Every time I look at Angela I wonder why she would have wanted me over Edward Cullen who liked her as well, but I am so thankful for that day in Spanish class when Edward and his brother Emmett were talking and I found out that Angela liked me even though I am so much shorter than she is.

I am now in my senior year at University of Washington along with my wonderful Angela, getting my Bachelors degree in Visual Communication Design. I did so well my freshman year that my teachers recommended me to** Arkiteck Studios **as a student Intern, so I started working there my sophomore year, and have continued to until now in my senior year. What is great about the Internship is I go in once a week for four hours and get paid a salary rate instead of a per hour wage, this way I can work on my projects for them at home, then bring them back then next week for their opinions on if the designs needed worked on. Although I know at the end of the semester I know my internship will come to an end I know the experience I gained from interning at **Arkiteck** will be never be forgotten and I will be forever grateful for the opportunity.

My freshman year I lived in the dorms on campus as required by the school, but after starting to work for **Arkiteck** and meeting some friends in the dorms and in classes, I decided to get an apartment with a couple of guys my sophomore and junior years. We had a nice 3-bedroom apartment, but living with those guys was not for me, I needed my own space to do my school work as well as my work for **Arkiteck**. This is why my senior year I decided to get my studio apartment, it's small at only around 500 sq. ft. but it suits me. There is enough room in the living area for a design desk for me to do my work as well as a sofa bed, and I was able to find an awesome ottoman to match the couch that doubles as storage to keep all my bedding in.

School is ending soon and my internship will also, I have started applying at different Graphic design studios in Forks, Port Angeles, & Seattle. There is only one advertising agency in Forks, so chances of getting in there are pretty slim, but hopefully if I get in at somewhere in Seattle or Port Angeles, I will not have to stay there, I will be able to work from home and commute to work from Forks closer to Angela. I am hoping after graduation to build up the courage to ask her to marry me, I am sure she will say yes, I am just freaked out about it. I mean wouldn't you? She is the smartest, nicest, most beautiful woman in the world.


	2. Angela POV

Angie & Ben, 3/18/10

This has been the longest spring break ever, both in actual length (two weeks) and anticipation. Of course, it's my last, and I'm not able to appreciate this fact at all. I can't remember the last time I went this many days without seeing Ben, and it's starting to make me a little anxious. Not panic-attack anxious, just general unrest. I always feel at ease when he's around, and it's been too long since we last saw each other. Just as my mind begins to get away from me, the message alert chimes on my phone. I glance at the caller ID window and immediately my heart skips a beat before slowing back into a calm rhythm, all just from seeing his name.

Ben: yes I am back in Forks, sorry I didn't text you sooner, have been busy with parents; mom is upset vacation is almost over. I can't wait to see you, what time would you like to head out? I love you!

Angie: I know, I'm upset too. I wish we'd been able to have more of a "vacation," but oh well.

Ben: at least we were able to get all our interviews done here and in Port Angeles these two weeks

Angie: exactly. I'm all set, come on over when-ever you'd like.

Ben: on my way

Six years later, the thrill at just thinking his name is still there. I take a quick look in the mirror, toss my glossy dark hair over my shoulder, and head downstairs to the aptly named family room. Mom & Daddy are there with the boys; Mom looks up from her book as I walk into the room.

"By Mom, bye Dad, I'm heading to dinner with Ben" I glance outside & see headlights coming down the road. "I think I'll wait outside on the porch" Mom just smiles & returns to her book, while Daddy gives me a stern look.

"Not too late, Ange" he says softly, more to reassure himself of his role in my life than a warning for me. I hear his words as I step out onto the porch and smile. He can be overprotective, but I know it's only because he cares so much. It's hard for him to let go. I know I'm lucky to have such an amazing man as my father.

I smile involuntarily as Ben pulls into the driveway, he parks the car and a grin creeps across his face as he quickly crosses the distance between us & sweeps me into a tight hug, kissing me gently on the cheek.

"Hey Love, you ready to go?" he says softly, my eyes flutter closed & I inhale deeply, drinking in the smell of ink & paper, leather & citrus. The smell of Ben.

"Yes, I've missed you" I reply, knowing that missed isn't the proper word. It doesn't convey the abject longing I've felt this week without him. I smile, and take my place in the front seat of his car as he closes the door behind me. Ben slides into the driver's seat and puts the Dodge into gear. I look over and can't keep myself from smiling. "The days have been way too long without you. So, where are we going for dinner?"

"I remember you saying you had a craving for Chicken Parmesan, so I was thinking Bella Italia, unless you want to go elsewhere" he says, his eyes betray his calm face and I can see he's been eagerly anticipating our date as much as I have.

"Perfect" I say with a smile. Not only does he remember a throw away comment about my wanting Chicken Parmesan, he's taking me to one of my favorite restaurants for it. "This is nice. I miss just being with you." Somehow my internal filter completely disappears when I'm with Ben; I always tell him exactly how much I've been thinking of him, even when I try not to.

"I miss it too. Let's just hope things pan out for our careers. By the way, how did your interviews go? Tell me about them." I pause and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Well, where to start . . . the newspaper in the Forks/LaPush area isn't hiring anyone full-time at the moment, but they're always accepting freelance work. The paper in Port Angeles is hiring, but I know there's more competition, I'm not sure if my portfolio is impressive enough. I should hear back from them sometime next week, I gave them my cell phone number because we'll be back on campus by then." I rush to get it all out in just a few breaths. The thought of being rejected is almost as terrifying as the prospect of being hired. When did we grow up and turn into adults? I quickly deflect the subject back to Ben, "How about you? How was your interview in Seattle yesterday?"

"Yeah, that's about the same with both The Berry Company and Olympic Arts Inc in Forks." Ben says and I can see a hint of stress around the corner of his eyes. So it's not only me. I reach across the car's console & take his hand.

"All of this anticipation has me on edge. Being away from you has made it worse." I admit & look down at my lap.

"Interactive Earth in Port Angeles is the same as Forks, part-time. Seattle was actually a really good interview," he says and I can hear the excitement in his voice.

Seattle. As in hours away from Forks, where I'll be. "Really?" I squeak out trying to be supportive, fighting the disappointment that sweeps over me. This week away from him has been bad enough, how are we going to survive being apart on a permanent basis?

"Yeah, it's a company called Bulls-eye Creative, and the best part about it is, I would be able to stay in Forks. I would just have to go to the office once a week like I do now at Arkiteck."

I don't even bother to hide my glee over this new information. "Really?!" I squeal, much too loudly for the confines of the car. I blush and try my best to bring my voice back to a normal register. "That sounds, perfect. When will you hear back from them?"

"They said they would call me sometime next week. They said I have the personality and skills they are seeking."

"Well I agree with them wholeheartedly on both accounts. You're amazing Ben, really. They would be lucky to have you."

"The interview ran quite long due to the fact that we got into a discussion about comics, and I had to bring up their website."

I roll my eyes and smirk. "How did comics come into the discussion, exactly?"

"Well, when I looked up the company and applied for a position, I saw that the team info area of their website is set up like a comic book."

"Really? Wow, sounds like these are your kind of people, huh?" I can't help but grin, and imagine Ben fitting in perfectly.

He laughs, and the sound stirs something in me, a growing tingle that makes me want to hold him close. "Yeah, they're a great group of people. I would be in charge of certain accounts, work on them at home, and go into the office for meeting with the executives. I'm really hoping to get the job. It's just perfect, it's exactly what I want to do, and I can be with you here in Forks." That last sentence sends my heart soaring, a small reminder that this week apart has been as hard for him as it has been for me. That he doesn't want to live in a place that I am not.

"Wow, I don't even know what to say, it does sound perfect." The smell of garlic hits me & I look up, seeing Bella Italia down the street. My stomach rumbles and I smile. "Huh, I didn't even realize I was that hungry until the smell of the restaurant hit me."

Ben grins back at me, "I know exactly what you mean." He continues on, "how was your shopping trip the other day with Lauren?" He snags a prime parking space in front of the restaurant, & makes it over to my door before I've even finished UN-buckling my seat belt. I'm momentarily stunned by his question as I remember the last few conversations I've had with Lauren . . .

"So, you two still hanging on to your v-cards?"

"Lauren!"

"What, come on, it's been like, forever. What's wrong with you two?"

"NOTHING is wrong with us! Yes, we have been together for a long time, and I plan on being with him for the rest of my life. . . but I'm a preacher's kid. It's not just that I don't want to disappoint my parents; I don't want to disappoint myself. This is none of your business anyway!"

"Whatever, I don't know why you bother, it's just sex."

"Well, it's not just sex to us. What can I say; Ben thinks I'm worth waiting for; Now drop it."

"It was . . . interesting." I reply as my face flushes from pink to red. Ben looks at me quizzically, and I continue, "shopping was fun, I think she found a few things she had on her list . . . but you know how Lauren is. She wanted to talk about us," my voice barely a whisper. "It was fun, really, just the conversation was a little uncomfortable for me at times."

I can tell that Ben still isn't grasping the content of my conversation with Lauren, as he begins to scan the menu & says casually, "hopefully nothing bad?"

I'm certain my face is the color of one of my mother's tomatoes, fresh on the vine in the middle of the summer. "You know I'm not comfortable talking about personal things with other people. Our sex life, or lack thereof, is our business." I can feel the heat radiating from my cheeks, I'm guessing I've left tomato territory & my coloring is probably closer to that of a concord grape at this point.

Thankfully we haven't gotten our drinks yet, I'm fairly certain Ben would have spit halfway across the restaurant if his mouth had been full. "Is she still going on about that? You would think she would have stopped by now, especially knowing it's none of her business wh-"

"-I think the part about it being none of her business is exactly what makes her so curious," I interrupt. "It wasn't too bad; it just bothers me how casual some people are in regards to sex. But yeah, that's basically what I told her. I don't plan on changing who I am or what I believe in, so stop asking."

Our waitress appears at our table-side and my eyes bug out of my head at the notion that she likely heard every bit of our conversation. Oh man, it's not that I have a problem with being a 22-year-old virgin, I'm proud of it in fact, but I don't want everyone and their mother to know about my sex life! "Um, I'll have an iced tea, and Chicken Parmesan, thank you" I say to the waitress, pen in hand ready to take our order.

"I'll get the Veal Parmesan, a cup of Minestrone soup, and a Coke. Thank you," Ben tells her. As soon as she's out of earshot he continues, "I am glad you stood up to her. I love you exactly how you are and I do not want anything to change. At least for a little while." A devilish grin appears on his face & my blush comes back in full force.

"Thanks love. I know that, but it's nice to hear." I've been staring at the table, I look up at him through my eyelashes & a small smile spreads across my heated face. I can't stand another minute of this conversation, so I abruptly change topics. "So, let's say all the places you interview at make you an offer, what's your top choice?

"Thank you for getting off that subject," Ben chuckles. "To answer your question, I would have to say Bulls-eye Creative."

"Yeah, from what you've said, that place sounds like a perfect fit. They sound like the guys you do your gaming with," I say as a slight smirk overtakes the corner of my mouth.

Chuckling, Ben continues, "yeah, pretty close. I'd probably end up doing LAN parties with them once in a while." I find my grin matching Ben's; it would be great if he could work with such like-minded people. "They said they would just have to iron out some things before they could offer me the job."

"It sounds like that episode of The Office, where Jim's transferred to the Stamford branch & they all play Call of Duty together during business hours."

"You know it!" Ben replies. "What about you? What are your thoughts on the job application and interview process?"

"I hate this waiting, I wish I just knew if I had a job or not. I'd like to start making plans, preparing to move home . . ." knowing if I'll be living with my parents for the next few years or married & living with you . . . I complete the thought in my head. "But it seems silly trying to plan anything when everything is subject to change. It's frustrating . . .I'm . . . really torn. I would be flattered if offered a full-time job at a paper, but . . . I think my biggest hurdle is mental. I'm trying to plan for several different futures and it's driving me a little nuts."

"Just relax and pray. You know God will put you where you need to be." My head snaps up at Ben's words. He's right. He's so, incredibly right. I've been taking this all on myself, wondering if Ben wants me in his life as much as I want him in mine, wondering where we're headed. I've never been the kind of girl who needed a time-line, and I know that all of this stress is stemming from Lauren's comments from last week. How did I let her get to me like that? I frown for a second at the thought, but quickly switch to a smile.

Reaching across the table & taking Ben's hand in mine, "You're right." Grinning, "Have I told you that I love you?"

His answering grin tells me all I need to know, about us, about where we've been & where we're headed. He gently squeezes my hand and says "Of course, but that doesn't mean I don't love hearing it. And I love you too."

I jump as the waitress appears, clearing her throat to get our attention before placing our meals on the table. I blush & look up just as Ben whispers; "I must have done something VERY good to deserve you." Did he just wink at me?! I blush and mumble, "Funny, that's what I was thinking."

Before I can contemplate our exchange any further Ben takes a bite of his veal parmesan, a blissful smile creeps across his face. "This is good. I'm glad you mentioned this place the other day." I look down at my chicken version of the same dish & spear a small bite on my fork.

"I know, right? It's SO GOOD! Exactly what I've been craving." I close my eyes for a moment and sigh as the heavenly flavor melts on my tongue. "Mmmm, this is perfect."

"I'm so glad we were able to get out tonight, it has been awful not seeing you this week."

"I feel exactly the same way, not so much of a vacation, huh?" I chuckle. Shaking my head, I continue, "I don't think I've ever looked forward to going back to campus quite so much."

"You've got that one right, love. I couldn't agree more, it will be nice to get back into routine."

"You realize once we go back, we can measure the rest of our college experience in weeks? It's . . . hard to wrap my head around. It seems like just yesterday we were beginning high school in Forks, and now here we are, about to graduate from college. It's astounding how fast time passes." I take a moment to consider this, the passage of time. Smiling, I continue, "it's nice to look back, but I'm excited to see what the future has in store for us. "

"It's hard to believe, isn't it? Time sure does fly."

"Mmmm, this hit the spot. Thank you so much for taking me out. I can't possibly eat another bite; I think I'm going to wrap the rest of this up. What are you up to tomorrow?"

"Absolutely nothing, just going to crash at my folks house and play on the computer."

"That sounds about right." Smiling, I think, that's my Ben, as I playfully elbow him in the side. "I'm going to hang out with Mom & the boys a bit, maybe see if anyone around and might want to grab lunch while I'm still in town." I try and stifle a yawn, but it's no use. It's been a long week & now that all the stress & anxiety has been washed away by Ben's presence I feel like I'm ready to fall asleep at the table. "Are you ready to get going? It's been a long couple of days, I'm exhausted." Lowering my voice I continue, "I'm so glad we did this. I've missed you terribly."

I'm barely aware as Ben replies that it sounds good to him. I try to keep conversation flowing, asking when we should return to campus, but I almost miss his reply. "I think Saturday would be best, it would give us a day or so to settle back in." I reach for Ben's hand & we walk out to the car.

"Sounds great." I mumble, sliding into the passenger seat of Ben's Dodge. My eyelids flutter closed as soon as I'm buckled in, and I'm fast asleep before we even pull out of the parking lot, a small smile curling across my lips.


	3. Ben POV The Proposal

I was hoping this week to just get back into the grove of things, when out of nowhere, Lauren Mallory, one of Angie's best friends from high school shows up in Seattle wanting Angela to help her with photos and me to help her set up a website. I guess Lauren is getting serious about trying to get a modeling contract. I of course helped her out and got her a site up and running showing her current photos as well as her information for agents to contact her.

I was glad to be back in Seattle and finishing the last few weeks of school at University of Washington, but it also scared the crap out of me, knowing that in just a few weeks I was truly going to be an adult in the real world.

I decided to take a break from my senior project and text the love of my life, Angela Weber, to see how she was doing since we got back to school. We really only were able spend time together on the weekends because both of our schedules were so busy with classes and homework, and it was a beautiful Saturday night it Seattle.

Hey Love, hope all is going well. School has been hectic this week getting back on track. How have you been? - Ben

Hey, baby! I am good, better when you are around. Did you & Lauren get her website set up? She and I had a good photo shoot on Wednesday; it has been good to spend time with her this week. However, I miss you. Lots. Did you hear back from any of the firms you met with over break? I have my fingers crossed. - Ange

I started pacing my apartment thinking if I would really be able to do it tonight. I knew I wanted to ask her and I was sure she would say yes, I just didn't know if I would be physically able to when it came down to it. Eventually I ended up at my closet doors, slowly opening them, seeing the small black box sitting on a shelf with my jeans. I quickly grab it and shove it in my pocket deciding not to be a chicken and text Angie again.

I was wondering if you are free for dinner tonight. - Ben

I feel my palms sweating as I wait for my love to reply. I know exactly where I want to go, Metropolitan Grill, one of the classier joints in town, it is expensive, but she is defiantly worth it, and tonight is a very special occasion.

Absolutely. Where do you want to go? –Ange

I was thinking maybe Metropolitan Grill, how does that sound to you? – Ben

Ooh, perfect. Pick me up? When should I expect you? – Ange

I will be there in about 15 minutes. – Ben

Knowing it is about a 15-minute drive from my apartment to her dorm building, I hope it is enough time for me to calm down enough that I do not have sweaty palms when I meet up with her. I do a quick check in the mirror; I look decent, wearing a blue and red check gingham button down shirt, and a pair of relaxed fit bootleg jeans with my Adidas Devotion Power bounce running shoes. I grab my keys and wallet off the kitchen cupboard and head out the door on my way to pick up Angela.

About fifteen minutes later, I have calmed my nerves listening to my iPod on the drive. I pull into the parking lot at Angela's Dorm building and find a spot to park right out front, then stop the car, get out and go inside to look for her. Not seeing her in the lobby like she normally is I figure she is still getting ready so I take the stairs up to her room, and stop dead in my tracks as I see her coming down the hall looking like an angel. Dressed in a midnight blue button down shirt, beige stretch boot cut twill pants, and black leather ballet flats. A part of me secretly relieved that she is wearing flats and not heals. She sees me and a huge smile spreads across her face.

"Hey! There you are. I was just on my way downstairs to meet you." She says as she strolls up next to me. It takes me a minute to find my voice, while I give her a quick kiss and a hug, feeling her kiss my neck and take a deep breath while I am holding her. When my voice finally returns I manage to reply, "I thought I would come up to meet you here." I then take her hand and lead her down to my Dodge neon that is sitting outside in the parking lot. Once we get to the car I open the door for her and help her in, she smiles she beautiful smile at me. "I have missed you this week Ben." I smile back at her replying with my actions rather than words, as I go around and get into the driver's side of the Neon.

As I back out of the spot, and then put the car into first gear, I notice out of the corner of my eye Angela looking at me and I feel her hand rest on top of mine on the gear shift. "I'm glad you called Ben, this is great." I smile at her and decide that now is the best time to tell her the first half of my surprise. "Well, I thought we could go out to celebrate, I heard back from Bulls-eye Creative."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her whole face light up, and she squealed "What?!" her voice went down a couple of octaves but still extremely excited as she continued her questions about my first choice for potential employers. "When?! Did they call you today? Did they make you an offer?" I laugh lightly at her extreme excitement, glad to see the news makes her as happy as it made me when they called me. "Yes love, they called this afternoon. They want me to start in three weeks."

"WHAT?!" Angie squealed out again, a huge grin forming on her face. "They're the one based in Seattle, right? Like Arkiteck, you can work from home & telecommute?" I can tell by the look on her face she is as happy as I am that I will be working in the same type of conditions I am now, where I will only be going into the office once a week, meaning I do not have to stay in Seattle for my employment, I can move back to Forks or to Port Angeles. "Exactly, it is perfect. Have you heard back from any of the places you interviewed at?" I ask her hoping to get an idea where we might be living at after graduation.

"No, but I'm not expecting to for another week or so. The Seattle paper is always taking on freelance pix, the Forks/La Push paper is the same, not hiring but accepting freelance work. Port Angeles is the only paper that I'm expecting to hear back from, but I don't know if that's what I want."

I listen to her contemplate the papers she interviewed for as I pull into the Metropolitan Grill's parking lot and start looking for a parking space. "I know one of them will call you Ange, you are the most amazing photographer out there." Angie smiles and blushes at my complement as I pull into a parking spot, shutting off the car. "Thanks, Love"

I decide to tell her my thoughts on Port Angeles, feeling that it would be the best of both worlds. "Well if you end up in Port Angeles, that is where we will both be, I will go where you go." I smile at her lifting her hand that is resting on top of mine on the gear shift up to my lips to gently kiss the back of her hand.

"Really? Ben you would do that?" She asked me sounding somewhat shocked. She knew how much I wanted to move back to Forks at least for a while. "Of course I would," I answer her, "I want to be with you, it doesn't matter where we are, as long as we are together."

I get out of the car and come around to her side opening the door for her, holding her hand as she steps out. "Port Angeles isn't that far from Forks, we can easily drive there to visit family, and it is closer to Seattle than Forks, so it will be a shorter drive for me to go into the office the one day a week I need to go in." Angela smiles as she thinks about it for a few seconds, "you're right, I didn't really think about it that way. It sounds kind of...perfect." I smile and gently squeeze her hand, "It does actually."

We walk into the restaurant and are quickly seated by the host, who hands us our menus, which we then set on the table continuing our conversation. "But how would that work? Like, would we get an apartment together? I don't think Mom and Dad would like that too much…" I can see the wheels turning in her head as she is trying to figure out how things are going to work out, and I feel my hands starting to sweat again. Knowing this is the perfect time to bring up the second reason for this fancy dinner out, I take a second to compose myself.

"Well Ange that is actually the other reason I wanted to go out tonight. I have wanted to ask you something." I pull the box out of my pocket and smile at her sitting across the table from me. "I love you, Angela Weber, and I want to be with you forever, will you marry me?" I bring the box up on top of the table and open it, revealing a white gold diamond ring, with a large diamond in the center and two small diamonds on either side.

I see Angie's eyes grow huge as she looks down at the ring in the box, then she looks up at me with a huge grin and teary eyes. "Oh, Ben...nothing would make me happier. I would be honored to be your wife, yes, my answer is yes!"

I am overjoyed with her answering yes, my heart feeling as if it is about to jump out of my chest and dance around the room. I smile at her and as calmly as I can take the ring out of the box and slip it onto her left ring finger. "I love you so much Angie."

Angie looks up at me smiling after I place the ring on her finger. "I feel exactly the same way." Then she startles me as she jumps up from her seat and hugs me, but I just squeeze her back tightly, before she sits back down again. The waiter walking by giving us an evil look annoyed that we have not even looked at the menus since we sat down.

"I'm, stunned, I guess, what do we do now? I mean, wow, I just, apparently I can't form a coherent sentence." Angie grins and blushes. "I know exactly how you feel Angie. I am at a loss for words. I am just so happy."

Angie sits up startled by something. "Oh Ben, do my parents know? I mean, did you talk to my father about this? I need to call them!" I bow my head slightly, somewhat ashamed that I never did talk to Reverend Weber about marrying is only daughter. "Nope no one knows but us, I was going to talk to Reverend Weber but lost track of time when we were home for Spring Break & I did not want to call and ask him."

Angie smiles at me and I know she is not upset that I did not talk to her father first. "It's just ours. Like a wonderful secret that's about to erupt." She laughs lightly, sounding like music to my ears. "Hmm, maybe I should wait, so we can tell them together, in person. Do you want to go home tomorrow? Just for the day? We could leave early & surprise Mom & Dad at breakfast. Daddy would love it if we went to his service. Then we can go over to your parent's house after church to tell them! Wait, I need to reign myself in. What do you think?"

I could not help but laugh wondering if she took a breath at all while she was going through everything. "I love the idea Ange. What time would you like to leave tomorrow?" I watch Ange think about the best time to depart for Forks, as I spot the waiter glare at us out of the corner of my eye.

"Um, six? I know it's early, but it's a bit of a drive, & I want to make sure we're there before they leave for church."

"Sounds like a plan. I am sure they will be absolutely thrilled to see us back so soon," I laugh thinking that we just got back to school, the last thing they would expect is for us to show up for a visit.

Angie breaks out into a laugh with me. "I know I didn't expect to see them again until graduation! This will be a wonderful surprise in many ways."

"It sure will" I respond knowing how my own parents are going to react. My mother especially considers Angie a part of the family, she thinks Angie is too tall, but she still loves her like a daughter. She is going to be ecstatic when she finds out that we are engaged.

"I'm too excited for a big meal, how about we order dessert & a bottle of wine, and then go back to your apartment? Ooh, maybe nix the wine, you have to drive after all. Do they have champagne by the glass? That would probably be best."

"I am sure they do what kind of dessert sounds best to you?" Happy that we are not getting full meals, knowing I would not be able to eat one.

"Tiramisu, I think. I was originally thinking cheesecake, but I do not want something so dense. Tiramisu sounds perfect." She does it again, thinking the exact same thing as me.

Catches the waiter's attention indicating that we are ready to order and he comes over with a pad and pen. "We will have two glasses of ët et Chandon Impérial champagne and an order of Hot Apple Pie." The waiter quickly writes our order down and goes to get it prepared.

"So...we were talking before about living arrangements in Port Angeles, assuming I get an offer there...I'm not comfortable living together before we're married, even if we're engaged. How are we going to do this? I guess it is a moot point if I do not get a job there, but now I am curious. How soon were you thinking for the wedding?"

I smile at her, knowing that how I had it arranged in my head was a good plan and that she would like it. "I was thinking after graduation for the wedding. Sometime this summer, that way we can have it in Forks, in your fathers Church."

She looks up at me beaming. "Sounds perfect. Will you stay in your apartment in Seattle until then, to start work at Bullseye Creative?"

"That's my plan love."

Angie smiles at me. "I'll move home after graduation as planned, & then either we'll move to Port Angeles, or I can join you in Seattle. It seems like everything is falling into place." She starts laughing, "It seriously feels like my face is going to split in two, and I just can't stop smiling!"

I smile at her as the waiter brings the champagne glasses and sets them on the table. Then he sets the tiramisuon the table. After the waiter leaves, Angie raises her champagne glass. "What shall we drink to? To love? To happiness? How about this: to forever."

I grin lifting my glass "To forever" I repeat after her. We clink are glasses together "Cheers" and both take a sip. Angie smiles "mmmm, light, crisp, delicious."

I smile at her "I have never been one for champagne, but this is pretty good stuff."

She laughs lightly at me "well that's why we've got a glass each, and not a whole bottle to go through." She then looks down at her ring and back up at me through her eyelashes. "Have I told you recently that I love you? Because I do." I smile at her "I love you too, more than you will ever know."

We dig into the apple pie enjoying every bite and finish our glasses of champagne. Angie scoops up the last bite of tiramisu. "Let's get out of here. I want to curl up on the couch with my fiancée."

I grin at her, loving hearing the word on her lips, and not believing it is me that she is talking about, wondering how in the world I ever ended up so lucky. "Sounds good to me"


	4. Charlie POV

Summary: What the first Christmas for Charlie after Renee took Bella away.

As Always Thank you Alice for editing, And StoryMaster for the Idea. And My brain for all the awesome it provides! :) Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays My awesome Friends!

WARNING: You have been warned! Tissue ALERT!

I tried training my mind to just think of this day as just another normal ordinary day, not a holiday. All the garland, lights and trees lite up in windows around town, didn't help meto forget this day, this holiday. I missed them both, but more thananything I just missed my little girl. I nod my head to my father as hecomes in the living room, "No work today, son?" Shaking my head, silentyet getting the point across. Head bowed only for a second no need toupset mother, or agitate father with my worries, my feelings. Oh Renee,why did you have to leave? I would have done anything for you,anything. Breathing evenly, only to falter but restraining my self fromsighing loudly. I stare blankly into my glass...for a moment I can'teven remember filling it. My mother had refilled it as she moved aboutthe house as she began her traditional Christmas meal...trying to restore some sort of normalcy, "Turkey and fixin's my darling boy. It istradition. If only our little grand baby could have come." Her saddened tone only one of the many reasons made me come crawling home to be here with them, the only family I have left. I wasn't the only one missing the loves of my life, well Renee yes. No one would say anything to me, but none took Renee leaving as anything, but a housewife wanting out. Did I bore her, was what I gave not enough? My friend Billy had invited me to his home, I declined. He had twin girls to watch over, to play with, to wake up early and open presents with...If only Bella could be here now. She would be walking around following her grandparents or even playing at my feet as we braided Barbie's hair, a gift from me to her. I could feel my head becoming heavy on my shoulders, wanting to bow under the pressure, to curl in on my self. My father's hand on my shoulder brings me out of my daydream daze, looking up into his face I realize he's trying to smile...to comfort me. Trying to smile, keeping up a facade of some sort of happiness is all I have done throughout the long, long day, (And the day wasnt even half over, the clock chiming noon was another sign.) Some sports special is playing loudly on the television. I'm sitting on the couch, staring through the TV as though nothing is playing out in front of my eyes. I just want my baby here, with me. No matter how much I begged Renee,she wouldn't bring Bella back or even come back herself. I begged into the phone, literally begged her to come home. So many times I had broken down Asking, hoping, wishing she would change her mind and bring my daughter and her home. shifting on the couch, My mothers soft fingers pat my head only to kiss my father's cheek and she makes her way back into the kitchen. Living the father life from the phone is never what I wanted. I wanted it all, the wife and the kids. Maybe not this young but now that it's here, or rather there I want it. I need it. It's what I live for. That chubby baby who sleeps, crawls, talks, and walks around me like I am the best thing in her life.

Grunting from my father has me focusing on the TV, "Touch down!" The tv erupts in cheers and boo's and my fathers foot hitting the floor roughly, I grunt in unison with him, trying to contribute. His head turns to me nodding, I must have made him happy or at least amused him. Mothers humming and the turkey filtering the house smells Heavenly. It sidetracked my mind for a moment, when I stand empty glass in hand heading into the kitchen to see if mother has any use for me. Knowing she didn't, and wouldn't with my cooking skills null and void. My large boots shuffling on the carpet into the kitchen thudding louder than I was expecting, almost lulling me into false comfort of earlier times. Of my small Bella running in-between my feet as I walk, Almost tripping me. Standing in the entryway between the kitchen and living room, Standing a bit to longer then I had thought My mothers smiling face was staring up into mine only mere inches away, startled. My fingers loosen dropping the glass at our feet. "Oh darling, are you alright?" Her fingers rub my cheek for a moment, she turns away for a moment only to hand me a dust pan and broom. "You go sit down, it was an accident after all!" Her finger-pointing to the figure of my father behind me, I begin my clean up. This day seems to never want to end. Tossing the glass pieces into the trash can, setting dust pan and broom back in the closet. "Dont be so hard on your self Charlie, I wish I could take the pain away." Her voice dripping with grief just as her tears well up. pushing them away, "Now dinner is almost finished, Set the table for your mother." Her smile infectious, my lips turn up minutely for a moment at least. The phone rings loudly, "Hello Swan residence...Oh yes dear, he isn't home because he is here...Oh really, That's wonderful...Yes, that was very kind of you to do..hold on." Her voice has picked up, almost jovial. "Charlie phone is for you darling."

"Thanks ma." Taking the receiver from her hand, as she smiles widely at me. "Da...da..." Renee voice in the background encouraging her to talk into the phone, "Isabella say daddy, Daddy loves you baby," Isabella's giggling stops, "...Da da, I ove oo..." ((I love you - for those not fluent in baby talk)) My cheeks hurt from the smile plastered on my face, tears welling up in my eyes as she begins speaking gibberish into the telephone loudly. "Hi Bells.."


End file.
